The Games Rebirth A Hunger Games Tale
by District4Banana
Summary: Death, Betrayl, Frendship, Violence. The story is about children in the harsh contents of The Hunger Games. Some of these Children are Anne Odair (A desendent of Finnck Odair) and Ennie Holdar (The start of her family’s famousness). Can these kids defeat the harsh Capitol? Read to find out! (Still in progress) Read Chapters 1-3 Now!
1. Chapter 1 Panem Today!

Hello Everyone! Please know that this is my first Fanfic..thing? I guess. It's also an alter world of The Hunger Games after the times of Katniss Everdeen. This is the "Historic" Chapter! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1; Panem Today**

 **The Second Rebellion**

Okay. So when the uprising started the Capitol had spies everywhere including District 13. They figured out Alma Coin's plan. When the rebels arrived in the Capitol they attempted to escape Peacekeepers before the bomb attacks. They were caught automatically. The Peacekeepers marched them into President Snow's mansion. They were forced to fall on their knees before a few took bullets to the head. The most valuable were kept and were to be publicly executed in front of all of Panem.

The rebels were kept in a prison still remaining from the first rebellion (The Dark Days).Few managed to escape including Peeta Mellark, and Cressida. The remaining including Katniss Everdeen were sent to be killed. Katniss would be killer be fire and arrow shots. This fire was to be a joke as Katniss being "The Girl on Fire". The arrows were to resemble Ms. Everdeen herself. Showing that the rebellion she created would kill her.

 **The 20 Panem Districts**

The Capitol got harsher and sweeter. The had created more districts until there were 20. Here are the jobs:

13: counties to be Nuclear Weaponry in case another uprising occurs.

14: music. The Capitol had very few musicians and music became very popular at the time.

15: acting theatre. They Capitol citizens just had to have more entertainment because the Games didn't last month long (sometimes more) at the time this district was created.

16: Sports. District 1 couldn't create many "loosing weight opportunities" so the Capitol created 16.

17: Pets (Animals): Pets became popular along with sports so 16 and 17 are close and sometimes act as one creating Animal Sports.

18: Powerful Weaponry. 18 is a Career District in the games as well as 16.

19: Education. The games got bigger and the Gamemakers needed more knowledge so they train Educators there.

20: Anything Science. Snow suggested Science because science has to do with medication and many people were getting sick.

 **The Hunger Games**

The Hunger Games Reaping happens at least twice during the Games. The first reaping tributes are known as The Original Tributes from their district. The second happens ast least after 5 days in The Games. That's when the arena is the same format but seems to expand. The Tributes will be taken back to their compartments for a day. Their will be more interviews that night. Because there'd be more tributes to kill it would last as long as it could. Once there were 6 readings and it took a year and 2 months. The Victors are taken more seriously and are bathed in countless riches. They may come live in the Capitol and take only their family with them. There may be 2-4 Victors depending on whether Snow was feeling like it or if it was a Quarter Quell then there would only be one remaining victor. Their are doubled the weapons then the games before the second rebellion.

 **End of Chapter 1; Panem Today**

Chapter written by: Emily Smith with help from: Cecelia Greer

 **Tune in for the next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ennie Holdar

**Ennie's POV**

I awake to the sound of my older sister, Torch blabbering on about the trends in the Capitol to my dad. "So anyway he was like "I'm sorry Torch but, that dress doesn't have any silver on it so..." and I was like "What In the Panem! Why didn't Ciara tell me that SILVER was in trend!". I mean like UGH! I CANNOT BELIVE CIARA! SHE IS SO MUCH TO DEAL WITH!" she says. I didn't expect my fashion-obsessed sister to come back to District 6 until next week. Torch stays in the Capitol with her SUPER RICH boyfriend, Clay. She made a good living in the monorail business and is one of the wealthy citizens of District 6. My parents however are very poor, like most of us in 6. We live in a small shack in the Grease. The Grease is the "area" that is poor. There is also The Underphase, the part of town that has more food, clothing, and water (it being by The 6 Lake). District 6 is transportation so we make trains, rails, hovercraft and anything else that is related to that. My parents both work but, my mother tends to work less. She is a "Morphling". Or a drug addict. We don't see her much.

I open my eyes and brush the red bangs that hang to low out of my face so I can see better. Torch continues going on about Ciara, her friend from the Capitol to my obviously annoyed Dad. I throw on my work jumpsuit and sneak out unnoticed. The air of District Six is polluted from the factories. I run to the fence fully electrocuted today. I fiddle with the wire and it turns off I climb over the fence and run to the forest. "Finally" I think "Fresh Air!". Then I realize it's to late to be here. I run back and re-elcrify the fence. The loud hovercraft of the Capitol appears above my head. Uh-oh! It's Reaping Day. I rush to the shack and awake my mom. "Whaaaa. Ennieee. Is that you, Ennie?" My drugged mom nearly mumbles. "Yes Mom! It's Reaping Day, what am I going to wear? What if I get picked? Don't you want me to look presentable?" I ask her strictly. "T-T-Torch got you something." She hoarsely answers. I leave my mom in bed and go find Torch in The Underphase "shopping for candy". "TORCH!" I yell. "What! Gosh En do I gotta do some work or something why you yellin' at me!". "My Reaping Outfit!"

I look at myself in the shiny mirror that's been placed in Torch's home. I'm wearing silver heels, and a dress that seems metallic and again, silver.

My hair is pulled up in a formal bun (I learned that from Torch's chattering boyfriend, Clay). "Your hair is absolutely fabulous!" Clay says in his high Capitol accent. "Thanks" I mumble. "Let's GO!" Torch orders. We walk to Town Pear Garden. A stage is set up as usual. The Peacekeepers do security on us and we line up in front of the stage. Torch and Clay leave me. It's my first year being reaped. My name is in there once. A woman in a ridiculous clown wig and a crazy outfit struts up to the stage like it's a catwalk. Suddenly, I get scared. I feel like crying but, I pull myself together. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to The Reaping Of The 90th Hunger Games! I am Jeluja Ivor! Of course as always ladies first." She walks Of to the Reaping ball with the girl names. Nervously she says. "The Female tribute from District 6 is..." She pulls a name out from the ball.

"Ennie Holdar"

Me. I am the Female tribute from District 6. I will be servant to the Capitol. My life is changing. I am going to be put in a arena to die. It all goes by so fast. I almost cry. "Well, come on up, little girl.". I walk up to the stage. "Yes now. That's it. Come on up". I feel a urge to run. I hold myself back. "It's okay" I tell myself. But, it's not. "Know let's pick you a boy." She says in a more excited voice. I think about it. There will be a boy that I have to kill, or really there's 12. Do I kill them or do they kill me? I don't know. I just turned 12, why me. I'm too young. Wait, no, yes, no, yes, NO. "The District 6 Male tribute is...Hugh Holdar." The expression on Jeluja Ivor is nervously surprised. My cousin, Hugh. I must kill Hugh. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. WHATEVER! I won't have a mentor because my mentor was killed in the Quarter Quell. I'll kill him first. No, allies. Then I kill him. Wait, the games haven't started but I'm giving him the "You're dead to me" look. "Well," I think "At least it wasn't Micheal". Micheal. Micheal. The only one who will probably visit me. Micheal. The boy I secretly love. I desire to be with him. Now, I can't be with him. I'm going to die! I have to tell him. Before I know it he comes to visit me before I leave. "Ennie" he says "I am so sorry". "There's nothing you can do, Micheal." I tell him. "But...". I silence him. I slowly pull him in. Closer and Closer. So close I think he can read my mind. I lock his lips with mine. Savor the moment. He is such a good kisser. I can't stop. Stop. No. Stop, Ennie you're only 12. I can't stop. I hear a Peacekeeper saying 30 seconds. I keep kissing him. Times up. "I Love you, Ennie" he says as the Peacekeepers pull him back. "I love you too" I say. "Sorry" He mouths. I nod. They bring me to the train.

I


	3. Chapter 2 Anne Odair

Sorry If it takes so long to write these! I'm testing in school

-Banana

"Lily! Go wake Anne up! It's Reaping Day!" Mom tells Lily at 6:00 in the morning. Lily, my younger sister is 12, I am 13. It's her first Reaping and she scared to death. She comes in my room to awake me but, I am already up. I decided to get some fresh air that morning and just got back. The boats did too. My father walks with me into the hallway. "Anne Louise Odair" he says in his firm voice "If they call your name in that Reaping I want you to be ready to be a Capitol Reality TV spawn. In those interviews you better get some sponsors. I know things about the games. Your grandfather won them by getting a trident from a sponsor. Find ally's in the training center. If you see a bow and arrow or a trident get it. Get a backpack. Run.". "But, Dad what if Lily's name gets called?" I ask him. He says "Volunteer".

"It's time to get ready!" Mom calls "I've got your dresses!". I gulp down the rest of my cereal and follow my mom into the closet. "Anne, dear. You wear something blue. Lily will wear green.". I pick a lacy cool colored patterned dress. I wear my normal black church flats. Lily picks a chevron patterned green and white day dress. She wears the same black flats as I am. "You too need to fix your hair. Come with me." We follow our mom into the bathroom. She fixes my hair into a braided bun on the back of my head. Lily has two braids flowing down her back. Her long strawberry blonde hair is longer then mine. I have sandy blonde hair like my dad. I got my mom's grey blue eyes, so did my sister. My brothers are out playing in the sand. There's Finnick, Gabe, and Luka. Finnick has my dad's sandy blonde hair and his sea green eyes. That's why he's named Finnick, he looks like him. Gabe has dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. No one knows where he got his hair color from. Luka has strawberry blonde hair and blue grey eyes. Finnick is 10, Gabe is 7, and Luka is 5. My mom sends us to get the boys.

 _"Finnick, Gabe, Luka!_ Where are you? It's Reaping Day I am going to leave." Of course they don't have to go but, they want to. They can't be picked yet. Soon three figures come up to me. "Hey guys. I am leaving to the Reaping if you don't come you May never see me again.". That got 'em. Gabe and Luka approach me in tears. I give them a hug. "It's okay. It's okay" I coax.

Once we are in lines a middle aged woman in a bright yellow pirate outfit walks up the stage.

"Ladies first," She says as she picks a name for the girl. Her nervousness turns to pure excitement and joy. A smile forms, not wicked, but Capitol-y

"The female tribute from District Four is,"

"Lily Odair".

I did what my father said. I was gonna cry.

"STOP!" I yell "I VOULEENTER AS DISTRICT 4'S FEMALE TRIBUTE FOR THE HUNGER GAMES"

They bring me into the justice building. My family visits me. My father speaks of strategy. My mother of old times. My brothers of death. My sister of good luck and sorrow. "Take this back" Lily hands me the gold flaming bracelet. The one I gave her when she turned 10. The family heirloom that belonged to our grandfather, Finnick Odair. My grandmother gave it to me when I was younger. The Grandmother I was named after. Anne Louise Odair is my name. I was named after Annie Cresta Odair (And a historic state for millinea ago). I say my goodbyes.

My grandmother comes in tears, she mutters "I'm sorry I'm sorry" over again. She hugs me. "Make me proud." She leaves

Then a boy visits. A boy I love. A boy who's name or heart I do not know. "I'm sorry, Anne" He says. His voice is comforting. He introduces himself as Carlos Lauderdale, a fisherman's son from the poor part of 4. I watched him all through school. I hug him. His body is warm. It's time to go. I just lost him. I just met the one. Before i die.


End file.
